the_new_york_campfandomcom-20200214-history
Rettu
'''Rettu '''was a contestant in Season 1 and is a contestant in Season 2 of The New York Camp. He was played by EK04Rises until challenge 4 of Season 1. He was userless until challenge 6, after which DG56Rises became his user for the rest of Season 1 and Season 2. The New York Camp Season 1 Before Elimination Rettu started off under the helm of EK04Rises, who did challenges well. That is, until he quit in challenge 4. Before EK04Rises quit, Rettu was the team captain of the Tappan Zee Tigers. Because Rettu was userless, Couch became the team's new captain. Rettu got a new user, DG56Rises, in challenge 6, and she is still his user to this day. Rettu started to do well again, leading the Tappan Zee Tigers to not be up for elimination until challenge 9. Rettu was in the bottom 2 in the elimination, having just one vote fewer than Vixel, who was eliminated. Rettu made it to the merge, but in the triple (double) elimination, he and Britall had one vote less than Elena Energy, who would be eliminated but saved herself by destroying the old TV. However, Rettu was up for elimination again in the next elimination against Jade and Couch. Rettu was eliminated this time around, as Jade and Couch were fan favorites. Eliminated Contestant And Following Rejoin While in The Elimination Chamber, Rettu befriended New York. After the knockout challenge, there was a rejoin. In the end, Lego ended up rejoining, and the other rejoiner would either be Rettu or Couch, who both had 3 votes. Since Rettu got his votes first, he rejoined over Couch. After his rejoin, Rettu took a disliking to Wafzy and Bricky (especially Wafzy) because they thought his and Lego's rejoins were unfair. Neither rejoiner did the maze of math. Rettu had been a hated character before his first elimination, but they preferred him over Lego, who got eliminated. After not collecting onions for Shrek either, doom was inevitable. In the finale, Rettu was the final person eliminated in Season 1. The New York Camp Season 2 While the returning Rettu was invited to join the Rockaway Beach Roadrunners, he had already joined Team Saus with his comrade New York. Both Rettu and New York take an almost instant dislike to teammate Corny, as seen in 1B when New York got so mad at Corny's puns. Rettu is interested in the Holy Frog though, and asks his team where to go. New York's request to not go 'this way' is struck down by Popsicle. Due to a random blast of inactivity by Team Saus (Rettu being one who didn't do the challenge), the team is up for elimination in 2B. Rettu gets the most votes (11) and is eliminated in episode 3A. As he flies to Object Ronald's island, the recommended characters are shown. Personality Rettu has some development. He appears to like to be relaxed, telling Venus in the results of challenge 16 he didn't collect onions for Shrek because 'he needed a break'. He also agrees with some of New York's ideals, like hating Corny's puns. In the results of challenge 11, Rettu is shown to panic when something bad happens, doing so when King Kong catches him trying to escape to New Jersey. He says ''"What did you do to yourself, Rettu?" ''In 1B, it is shown that he is also quick to agree with his team captain, Pickle (and Taco is technically a co-captain). Trivia * Rettu was the last person eliminated in Season 1. * He was the first male contestant eliminated in Season 2, also. After Elena Energy rejoined, he also got dead last. Category:Characters